1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connection device for connecting a hydrocyclone to a distribution and collection device for addition or removal of liquids, in which the distribution and collection device is provided with connection openings through which addition or removal of the liquid occurs during operation of the hydrocyclone.
2. Discussion of Background Information
It is known for hydrocyclones to be used for the purpose of fractioning liquids containing materials with different sinking behavior using strong centrifugal forces. Thus, it is possible, for example, to concentrate contaminants contained in a fibrous stock suspension as is used for producing paper and to remove them from the hydrocyclone by way of a rejects connection. The fraction that has been cleared of contaminants, i.e., the accepted stock, is then brought through the accepted stock connection and further used. However, if the hydrocyclone assembly is connected differently, undesired light particles or air could be removed as well. These processes are known per se, like the fact that a good effect is guaranteed only if the hydrocyclones do not exceed a certain size. Therefore, in a hydrocyclone assembly that is structured for larger throughput amounts, a pluralityxe2x80x94often even a multitudexe2x80x94of hydrocyclones is needed. These hydrocyclones are then flowed through parallel to the liquid to be cleaned, which means that the liquid stream must be divided into a plurality of smaller partial streams. For this purpose, a distribution and collection device is used to which the hydrocyclones are connected by way of appropriate connecting units. The distribution and collection device can also contain connections to the dispenser of rinsing water into the hydrocyclones.
A particular requirement for connecting units of this type is their simplicity, so that they may be produced and used in a cost-effective manner. The hydrocyclones themselves should be easy to mount and easy to exchange for maintenance purposes.
Hydraulic disturbances and collections of solid material or the like should be prevented at the connection points. The fulfillment of all these requirements is not attained in a satisfactory manner by the assemblies that have been available up to now.
The present invention provides a connection device for connecting the hydrocyclones with simple devices in such a way that it is easy and fast to mount and a secure mounting is guaranteed, even in the case of overpressure. The hydrocyclones should be simple to attach and remove.
According to the instant invention, the connection device includes a pipe piece having an insertion side with a circumferential groove and a radial protrusion adjacent to the groove. An outer diameter of which protrusion is smaller than an inner diameter of the connection opening, and the protrusion is positioned within the distribution and collection device in the assembled state. A ring-shaped seal, which extends from an exterior to an interior of the distribution and collection device, has an outer diameter greater that the inner diameter of the connection opening and is pretensed (stressed) in the groove of the pipe piece in the assembled state.
The connection device according to the invention includes relatively simple parts. They can normally be produced in serial production and are often made of plastic or rubber. The connection to the collection and distribution device can be performed without any major problems, even on site, if desired. One important advantage is that the assembly, i.e., attaching the connection device, can occur from the outside onto the material pipes. No welding or soldering apparatus is needed. Deviations in size of the connection openings in the distribution and collection devices are compensated to a certain degree. The individual assembly procedure is also disclosed.
The present invention is directed to a connection device for connecting a hydrocyclone to a distribution and collection device for addition or removal of liquids, in which the distribution and collection device includes connection openings through which the addition or removal of the liquid occurs during operation of the hydrocyclone. The connection device includes a pipe piece having an insertion side structured and arranged to be insertable through one of the connection openings into the distribution and collection device. The insertion side includes a circumferential groove and a radial protrusion positioned adjacent the circumferential groove, and the radial protrusion has an outer diameter smaller than an inner diameter of the one connection opening and is structured to remain within the distribution and collection device. A ring-shaped seal, structured and arranged to extend from an exterior of the distribution and collection device to an interior of the distribution and collection device, has an outer diameter greater that the inner diameter of the one connection opening, and the ring-shaped seal is positionable in a tensioned state in the circumferential groove.
According to a feature of the present invention, the pipe piece can include a conical section whose largest diameter is adjacent to the circumferential groove. The largest diameter of the conical section may be at least about 4 mm greater than a diameter of the circumferential groove.
According to another feature of the invention, the outer diameter of the radial protrusion can be at least about 6 mm larger than a diameter of the circumferential groove. Further, the outer diameter of the radial protrusion may be a maximum of about 2 mm smaller than the inner diameter of the one connection opening. Still further, the radial protrusion can include a beveled surface arranged for facilitating insertion into the one connection opening.
Further, a pressure component may be positioned outside of the distribution and collection device and can be structured and arranged exert a force to axially compress the ring-shaped seal. A tension device may be arranged to exert an axial force on the pressure component, whereby a constant force is applied between the radial protrusion and the pressure component which axially compresses the seal. The tension device may include a forcing nut, and the pipe piece can include a thread, such that as the forcing nut is screwably tightened against the pressure component, axial compression of the ring-shaped seal occurs. The pressure component may be formed as a part of the forcing nut.
According to still another feature of the present invention, the pipe piece can be a part of the hydrocyclone to be attached. Alternatively, the pipe piece may include a tube nipple.
In accordance with a further feature of the instant invention, the pressure component may be formed as a part of the forcing nut.
The connection device of the instant invention can also include a clamp, and the pipe piece may include a clamp groove arranged to receive the clamp. The clamp can be insertable within the clamp groove and can be arranged to one of directly or indirectly apply an axial force onto the ring-shaped seal.
Moreover, the pipe piece can be connectable to a connection support of the hydrocyclone to be connected via a screw connection. A sleeve having a left-hand and a right-hand thread may provide a rotatably fixable and removable screw connection between the pipe piece and the connection support of the hydrocyclone to be connected.
Further, the at one connection opening can have an uneven edge, the circumferential groove in the pipe piece can be evenly formed, and the ring-shaped seal may be structured to compensate for deviations between the evenly formed groove and the uneven edge of the one connection opening. The ring-shaped seal may include an elastic deformable material, whereby the elastic deformable material of the ring-shaped seal provides the compensation for deviations.
The present invention is directed to a process for connecting a distribution and collection device to a hydrocyclone, in which the distribution and collection device includes a number of connection openings. The process includes inserting an insertion side of a pipe piece through one of the connection openings into the distribution and collection device, such that the insertion side of the pipe piece includes a circumferential groove and a radial protrusion, positioned adjacent the circumferential groove, that has an outer diameter smaller than an inner diameter of the one connection opening. The process also includes positioning a ring-shaped seal onto an edge forming the one connection opening, such that the ring-shaped seal, which is positioned to extend from an exterior of the distribution and collection device to an interior of the distribution and collection device, has an outer diameter greater that the inner diameter of the one connection opening. Moreover, the process includes positioning the ring-shaped seal into the circumferential groove in a tensioned state.
According to a feature of the invention, the ring-shaped seal may be positioned in the circumferential groove by moving the pipe piece in a direction axially outwardly relative to the one connection opening. Further, the pipe piece can include a conical section arranged such that a largest diameter of the conical section is adjacent the circumferential groove, and, before being positioned in the circumferential groove, an inner surface of the ring-shaped seal can slide over at least a portion of the conical section as the pipe piece is moved axially outwardly.
According to another feature of the invention, the pipe piece may be connected to a connection support of the hydrocyclone. Moreover, the pipe piece can be screwably fixed and removed from the connection support of the hydrocyclone via a sleeve having right-hand and left-hand threads. Alternatively, the pipe piece can be a connection support of the hydrocyclone.
In accordance with yet another feature of the present invention, the process can also include applying an axial force, from the outside of the distribution and collection device, to compress the ring-shaped seal.
Other exemplary embodiments and advantages of the present invention may be ascertained by reviewing the present disclosure and the accompanying drawing.